It's funny how my life is wrapped up in a book
by dancingwhilefalling
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Bella go to a near by store, to realize there is a book named Twilight, and they meet Stephenie Meyer. I'm bad at summaries but the story is awesome :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody just a little AN here. I wanted to give you some ideas of mine XD, but I really want ur guys' opinions on them first. Okay so here are some ideas I plan on making books:**

**Renesmee's first day of school. She's 4 but going into first grade**

**Jacob imprints on Edward (WHOA I know. The idea came to me and I was like. 'Oh ya!'**

**Paul and Jake imprint on Bella and Edward and Paul and Jake all fight over her.**

**I have lots more But I don't want to reveal anything JUST yet. ;)**

**Anyway R&R and Enjoy ~**

Edward's POV

"Hey." I soft voice from behind me whispered.

She seemed nervous to be talking to me. I tried making a soothing type of tone to show I meant no harm.

"Hello." I said.

"What's you name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

She giggled. "Do you use that to pick up girls, or are you serious?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Edward Cullen? Twilight? C'mon, it's rather you've been living under a whole for the last 5 years or you're kidding." She laughed.

"I'm sorry; I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Is Bella here too?" she asked, her voice far from serious.

"Yes." My voice automatically hardening hearing Bella's name. Did she know Bella? Is she a threat?

"Where is she?" still laughing.

"She's getting a ride from my sister." I answered. I didn't like her. She didn't look like a vampire. Her face wasn't familiar from our school.

"Alice or Rosalie?"

"Who are you and how to you my family?" I was getting impatient, my voice was hard and stern.

"Hey, calm down. Haven't you ever heard of Twilight? You've really gone far with this, haven't you? I gotta say I'm impressed. You look almost exactly how I imagined you."

"What are you talking about?" I was about to get up and leave when Bella walked through the door.

She saw me right away, and came right to my side.

"Who's this?" she asked, her voice blocked with jealousy, seeing me with another girl.

"I'm Stephenie Meyer. I'm the author of Twilight. And your Bella?" she asked voice criticizing, her eyes observing Bella.

"Yes…?" she asked. I knew she was wondering how much I've told her, about her, about my family.

Alice suddenly danced through the front door, and galloped to our table.

"Edward? Renesmee is getting cranky. IF you know what I mean. She hasn't seen you all weekend! You really shouldn't do that. Leave her with Jake and Rose all the time, she likes spending time with her daddy and you shouldn't be ignoring her like you do. I dunno what's wrong with you. She loves you and you just seem-"she got cut off.

"You're Alice aren't you?" Stephenie gasped her voice now excited.

"Yes. Hi. What's your name?" she seemed more open to her then I expected.

"Stephenie. Stephenie Meyer." She said.

"Hi! I've seen you! I bet you wanna know what we're doing here… and I can't wait to tell you everything! This is amazing! I saw you! You know what I mean! Don't you? I have so many questions for you!-"

"So do I." Bella grumbled to both of them, she never liked being out of the loop.

"As do I." I said hating being clueless more that she did.

I decided since no one seemed to want to reveal anything, I peeked into Alice's mind, happy to have my gift for once.

But then as soon as I looked inside, Alice, spoke her own thoughts, loud and clear.

"I can't believe what you've done. It's amazing. Are you a psychic? You couldn't of really written it all from your head, could you? It's our lives! It's amazing!"

"Please! Tell me what's going on!" Bella cracked, unable to take being clueless any longer.

"Bella," Alice said. "This is Stephenie Meyer. She wrote the book Twilight. Twilight is a book about your entire life for the first three years you spent in Forks. From your point of view. She published how you fell in love with Edward, how you met Jacob, how you met me, when you first became a vampire… Everything. Up until the very end, when the Vulturi came to visit us two years ago. I know, I got the vision… And I had to make plans to come here. I had to! I have so many questions-"

Bella finally cut her off. "What?! What is going on?! I don't understand. How could you not of told us?!" Bella was furious. How adorable. I smiled slightly.

"Bella, I got the vision on my way here! Just before we walked through the door! I was amazed! Ask her." Alice giggled, pointing at Stephenie.

"Trust me I don't understand this anymore than you do." Stephenie whispered, flabbergasted. She was about to hyperventilate.

"Mrs. Meyer?" I asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Stephenie turned white as she looked up to my face. "It is you, isn't it?" she cracked, tears in her eyes. She put her hand up to touch my cheek, when I pulled away.

I was getting uneasy and peeked into Stephenie's mind.

"Omigod. This is incredible! How can this be? This can't be actually be Edward!" She seemed very good at hiding her emotions because, when I saw her face her features were smooth and calm. Her thoughts spoke otherwise.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more…Private?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking from the tears.

I suddenly realized people were starting to stare at our tense conversation.

"Okay." Bella whispered.

Alice quickly jumped up and took Stephenie's shoulder. "We should hurry. Renesmee is getting prit-tee irritated."

"Renesmee's here?" Stephenie squealed, walking faster to the exit.

Bella pulled on my hand to walk faster, not wanting a stranger to see her baby, without her permission anyway.

We walked up to the car and unbuckled Renesmee out of her seat.

"Renesmee this is-" Alice started.

"I know. I've been waiting for you." Renesmee smirked knowingly at Stephenie.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Previously:

"Renesmee this is-" Alice started

"I know. I've been waiting for you." Renesmee smirked knowingly at Stephenie.

"What?" We all gasped.

"I've been waiting for you." Renesmee repeated.

"Honey, what do you mean?" Bella said, picking up Renesmee.

"I've been waiting for Stephenie." Renesmee stated sweetly pointing at Stephenie.

"How? How do you know Stephenie?" Bella asked, voice shaking.

"Alice told me." Renesmee nodded.

"No- No I didn't." Alice stampered.

Renesmee gave her a hard look. "Yes you did. Before you walked out of the car. You showed me pictures."

"What? Honey, I didn't show you any pictures." Alice's perfect features twisted with confusion.

Did Nessie read Alice's mind?

I was getting anxious. I had to find out. "Alice? You said you had the vision before you walked into the store correct?"

"Yes." She said still confused.

"And Nessie said you showed her pictures… Do you think…? Do you think Renesmee can read minds?"

"Wait, I thought you said she can only show people her thoughts, not read others." Bella said her voice getting high from irritation.

"Well then I guess I must have missed that. Maybe since she can read minds like I can, when I read her mind I didn't see it because I was reading the mind she was reading as well…" My voice fading out. The more I talked the more crazy I sounded.

"Honey, what am I thinking right now?" Alice asked.

Suddenly I saw Alice and Renesmee shopping with Rosalie at Hot Topic. Renesmee was starting to get into the dark gothic type of clothing.

"We are shopping at the mall!" said Renesmee giggling.

Alice gasped. "This is incredible."

"C'mon we should get going." Stephenie said as I realized we were still standing out side the store. "My husband dropped me off. Can I ride with you?" She asked looking at me.

"Yes. You'll navigate. Where do you live?" I asked.

We all packed into the car. I drove and Steph took the passenger seat.

"Did you know she could do this?" I asked looking at Stephenie as we speed down the highway.

"No. I stopped writing the last book of the Twilight serious in August of 08… The story isn't in motion anymore… And I guess since I'm not controlling it… It's controlling itself."

"Are you… Working on anything else related to Twilight?" I asked.

"I'm working on a book called Midnight Sun. It's Twilight… but from your point of view." She said gripping her seat. She apparently wasn't used to going over 80 miles per hour. "I don't plan on publishing it for a few more years. You know? I need a break from vampires." She chuckled nervously.

"But it's nothing new right? You're not writing about our lives anymore? Just about what already happened, correct?" I asked.

"Yes… Turn here."

A few more minutes passed before we pulled into her drive way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey a little AN here. I'm on a three hour drive back home and I descided, since I'm bored out of my mind, to pass the time I'd make another Chapter for you guys **

**But this is the last time I'm letting you guys off the hook. Next time, if you want me to make another chapter, you guys better leave me with 5, you hear me 5, new reviews!!**

**Hah, love you guys**

**~Enjoy**

Edward's POV

It started to drizzle as we pulled up the driveway. Renesmee just insisted to come inside.

"You guys are going to be forever!" She complained.

"Alice?" I asked.

So as Bella, Stephenie, and I all walked up the porch, Alice stayed behind and tried to persuade Renesmee to stay. Well, of course Alice couldn't resist her for long, so soon after we went inside, Alice and Renesmee met us up in the living room.

We all sat down in the dark colored room, when Stephenie walked over to a large black shelf that touched the ceiling.

On the very middle shelf there were four large books: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.

Stephenie walked back over and set the four books down facing our side of the coffee table.

"Are these the books?" asked Renesmee softly, sitting in Alice's lap.

Stephenie grinned. "Yes. Bella? Would you like to see them?"

Bella shook her head. "Heh, well you see… I was kinda there."

Stephenie chuckled. "Of course. Edward? I'm quite positive you want to read them… It's all from Bella's perspective. I bet you've wanted to hear Bella's thought all those years…" Stephenie grinned. "Now you can."

I nodded and quickly jumped up and snatched the book off the table.

I was reading the back of the book excitedly. I flipped to open the book when I froze in confusion. "Who are these people on the cover?"

Stephenie chuckled then blushed. "Oh, I kinda forgot to tell you. Twilight was made into a movie… And the sequel New Moon came out in November…"

"Which one is me?" Bella asked nervously.

"Oh, Kirsten Stewart." Stephenie said pointing to the brunette, embracing a pale angry looking figure.

"I'm guessing that's me?" I chuckled. The man didn't look like me at all. I could feel Bella chuckling beside me.

Stephenie's eyes sparkled when she looked back up at Bella and me. "Yes. That's Robert Pattinson. He's pretty much the reason every girl in the world is in love with you."

Bella tensed. I squeezed her hand. I guess she didn't like the idea of every girl in the world in love with me. But me on the other hand, didn't doubt for one minute that not one girl could ever loved me as much as Bella did. I was positive.

Alice was laughing. I quickly peeked into her mind.

'The girl playing me looks hilarious! Adorable.'

"Who's the girl playing me?" She asked.

"Oh, Ashley Greene." said Stephenie looking away from me and Bella.

Alice nodded. "She's awfully cute."

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl." said Stephenie nodding, looking back at me and Bella. "You gonna open it?" she said anxiously.

I quickly remembered the book in my hands as they blurred to open it.

"May I read it?" asked Renesmee.

"Of course." I said immediately. I wanted nothing but to have Renesmee know and see how me and her mother met, and came to be.

Renesmee smiled widely.

It seemed like an eternity, as I finally opened the book Twilight.

Remember 5 reviews or you won't get another Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys r amazing! The moment I posted the new chapter I got like 6 reviews! You guys gotta know how good I feel and how motivated I get when you review and like my book **** 3 3 3 3 3 I love you guys and if you keep on reviewing THIS much I'll make a new Chapter EVERY. DAY.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Sheeka, ummmm26, jediahsokaroxx, Absolutely. Ahdorhable, and Guard2012. They were the ones that reviewed last chapter! By the way, I try to reply to every review I get! I loved your reviews **

**I got some other reviews that said they wanted longer chapters, so I'm gonna try to keep my promises and make the chapters for all my books a tinge longer ;) I also hope to get 10 reviews this time **** I also got a question last time that asked if they could send 5 reviews and that would count. I said 5 reviews right? 5 reviews is 5 reviews. I don't care who I get it from as long as I do! But the minimum of reviews u can give me per day is 3 Alright I'll stop babbling and get on with the story :D**

**Thanks R&R and I love you guys!**

**~Enjoy, cuz I know you will ;)**

I almost got to page one when Bella said "Wait."

I grunted, and then chuckled. "Yes?"

"Maybe we should bring over the others. Tell them what's going on."

"Daddy, I want you to read it aloud." Renesmee said.

"Alright, I will." I said as I smiled at her.

"I'll call Jasper!" Alice said as she jumped up running out to the car to get her phone. "Jasper, Jasper! I have something to tell you! Get here as fast as you can! It's urgent! Bring everyone!" you could hear her squealing faintly.

I sighed. I was going to have to wait longer.

The others soon showed up and they all huddled into the living room.

I could hear Jaspers mind. 'I wonder what's wrong with that girl over there.'

I looked back at Stephenie and it looked as if she was hyperventilating. I guess she was a little TO excited to meet all her characters.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm coming from Jasper.

Carlisle was looking straight at Stephenie. "Alice, mind telling us what we're doing here? You called us and said it was urgent."

"Alright, you guys we have something extraordinary to tell you all." Alice said looking super excited with a huge grin on her face.

She looked at Stephenie, then blasted off! She spoke so fast that I bet Stephenie didn't even understand her! She got every detail on how we met, and about twilight, all within 10 seconds.

Renesmee was giggling up a storm by the time Alice had finished.

"So… So you wrote four entire books about Bella's life? About our lives?" asked Carlisle doubtfully.

"Ye- Yes." Stephenie stampered. "You're… you're Carlisle aren't you?" she squealed as she popped up to observe everybody's faces. "You are all exactly how I imagined you." She whispered. "This is so real."

"That's because it is real." Rosalie said wide eyed. Even she was speechless.

It was silent for a while. I was getting to impatient. I had to read the book. Now. "Can we read it now?" I grunted like a 5 year old child. Everyone laughed.

"Go ahead Edward." Stephenie nodded as she sat down in the chair next to Alice.

Alice went to hold Stephenie's hand. It was shaking. I peeked into Stephenie mind quickly.

'What, what if they don't like it? What if we were all wrong? What if they deny me? And hate me? What if they leave right after they read the book? I don't want them to go.' she whimpered.

"I promise. We don't plan on leaving you. I promise we'll see you again." I said as Stephenie's frown turned into a giant grin.

"Thank you." She said in gratitude as she realized I had read her mind.

Bella squeezed my hand in anxiety. "Read it." She said.

I flipped to the first page.

"Prologue," I read. I went on reading aloud, everyone saying their little side comments, and laughing occasionally at some of Bella's thoughts. Except me. As I read aloud I was feeling all the feelings I felt the day I saw her. The day I fell in love with her. The bloodlust, the anger, the sadness, the guilt, the love… All so real.

We finished the book later that day.

"That was…. Amazing." I said. "It's everything I dreamed it would be. It's wonderful. You should take so much pride in your work. If the CHARACTERS of your book love it, I know the rest of the world does." I was amazed. "May I… May I borrow this?"

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to read the next one of the series?" Stephenie asked, looking confused.

"No, no… I'm sure everyone would rather come over tomorrow, and read it with you." I said looking at her. She brightened up right away. "If that was alright with you." I added.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Please come and we could… hang out." She said with a huge smile so wide it looked like it was going to rip her face off.

Alice and Renesmee came over to give her a long, loving hug and said goodbye. "I'll miss you, Stephenie. I love your house. And your books, too." said Renesmee in a sad voice. She didn't want to leave Stephenie.

"Hey, Steph? Are your boys going to be here tonight?" asked Alice smiling at Renesmee. Renesmee smiled back and giggled. She knew what Alice was up to.

"No, not tonight… Why do you ask?" Smiled Stephenie.

"Would it be okay if Renesmee had a little sleepover here?" Alice said with a huge grin.

"Yes! Of course! That would be great!" said Stephenie just as anxious as Renesmee.

"I don't think-" Bella objected.

"Don't worry, Bella! I'll stay, too." Alice was nearly shaking with excitement. "We would love to stay! I can't wait! We'll just have to stop by the house to get our stuff first."

"Oh! Hey… I was wondering… If maybe… I could…" Stephenie was looking down at her feet like a 6 year old about to admit something embarrassing to her parents.

I took a quick peek. 'Oh my gosh! The Cullen house! Oh my gosh! I need to go there! Just to look! It's my dream house…' Stephenie's mind gave a big sigh.

"Of course you can come." I said.

Stephenie's smile was wide as she said "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You can ride with us." Alice said practically bouncing off the walls.

So we all packed into my tiny Volvo I still had from my junior year, which was mildly out dated, but still the car I loved. I was beginning to understand why Bella loved that rusty truck of her's.

It was getting late so I speed up to get to the house.

When we got home, all four of the girls, Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Stephanie, ran inside, while I slowly walked up the porch laughing to myself.

Life was good. But there was still the mystery. How did she write the book?

As I put my hand on the handle of the door, and walked into the kitchen I could hear rustling from up stairs, in Alice's room.

There was a lot of clattering up there when I heard four heart wrenching screams.

"RENESMEE!" screamed Bella.

**Okay that was it! I hoped you liked it! A little twist there huh? Ya I tried making it loner, and maybe a little more boring to make you guys be like… 'Yaawn.' But HA. HA! I'm really excited to show you the next chapter! In fact, once I get my 10 reviews I'll post it!**

**Seriously the next chapter is sitting in my backpack, ready to get typed up RIGHT NOW. So hurry if you want your new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! I'm sorry! I can't help not write on this story!! Those 10 reviews were never going to come were they?! :'(**

**I got only 4, but I'm telling you that is enough for me!**

**Anywho, this chapter has been just sitting here waiting to be read!**

**Buuutt since you guys DIDN'T give me my full 10 reviews this chapter is going to be short and sweet…**

**Aaand once I get my last 6 reviews I'll post another chapter because I love you guys!  
On with the story! The very short story **** Muahaha**

Edward's POV

I ran up stares faster then I could blink.

"Bella?!" I screeched.

"RENESMEE! Get Renesmee!" she screamed. She looked hurt. She was holding her arm that was facing the closet. The window was broken.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" I bent down to see her arm.

"No! No! I'm fine! Renesmee! Go get Renesmee and Stephenie!"

I turned around and went to look out the window in a flash.

I saw blood from the tips of the broken shards of glass. I jumped out the window and sprang into the forests surrounding our house.

I saw a black figure across the lake. I smelt Renesmee. Renesmee. "Renesmee!" I screamed.

I sprinted then jumped across the river.

"Take another step and I'll kill her." A rough voice snickered.

I froze.

"Give her to me." I screamed. "Give her to me NOW!"

"Nuh-uh-uh. Don't be so hasty now, Edward. We have others who might need your assistance." He lifted his head, just so I could see his mouth out of his hood. His mouth was spread into a devilish grin. "Stephenie would like to see you." He said pointing deeper into the woods.

"No. Give her to me NOW! Give her to me!" I screamed as I took another step closer. My head was about to explode. Don't touch her. Don't touch her. I took another step closer.

He squeezed her cheeks and craned her neck back. He took out a razor and pressed it close to neck.

"Don't TOUCH HER!!!" I screamed and ran into him. I took the razor and bent it in half. I grabbed Renesmee's shoulder and sped back. I picked her up to look at her, to see a doll's face. A glass porcelain's face cracked from being bedraggled stared at me as if it was mocking me.

"Where is she?!!" I screamed. I ran and knocked him to the ground. I threw off his hood to stare him in the eye.

"Where is she-!"

The face I looked at shocked me.

He laughed. "Surprise."

**Muaha! Yet again another cliffhanger! Now give me those 6 reviews! Remember you can all give me 3 reviews each if you're desperate ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Grrr. Here's your new chapter. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Though I am disappointed I didn't get my 4 reviews. **

**Gimme 2 more reviews and you'll get the next chapter **

**READ THIS**

**Oh and another thing… as punishment for not giving me all my reviews I'm not gonna reveal anything to you guys yet. **

**I'm just gonna do a little review on Bella's POV of the events before Edward finally got up stairs. **

**Well here you go.**

Bella's POV

Renesmee and Alice were already giggling before I opened the door.

I gave Renesmee a huge grin as she jumped up and down on the porch, anxious for me to unlock the door.

"Oh, come ON, Bella! You are purposely taking _forever._" Alice raised her eye brows and puckered her lips.

"Oh give her a break Alice," replied Stephenie trying to defend me. "It's not like she isn't nervous about her little girl going on her first slumber party." Stephenie nudged Renesmee's shoulders.

"Yeah, momma. You don't have to worry. Aunt Alice is gonna be there for me." Renesmee encouraged me, tugging on my sleeve.

Alice was jumping up and down from anxiousness. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

I laughed then opened the door. I had to admit I did stall that a little too long.

I gave Edward a glance, and then got pulled inside by Alice. Edward gave me his crooked smile that left me breathless.

We sprinted up the stairs with Stephenie having to be pushed every so often from her drifting to the side, being breathless from the accuracy of the house of her dreams. "This is just as I imagined." She kept whispering under her breathe.

Edward was still in the car.

She finally came back to reality and Stephenie sprinted, taking two steps at a time, trying to keep up with the 2 and a half vampires blurring ahead of her. She followed our giggles up to Alice's room.

I ran in holding Renesmee's hand and headed for the closet.

We rustled through the clothes for a while, Stephenie sitting on the ground next to us, and Renesmee in her lap.

"Hello, ladies." I husky, dark voice said, stopping our giggling.

I turned around to see a dark, tall figure standing on the bed.

Before I could speak, he lunged for Stephenie.

Alice sprang in front of her and the dark figure threw Alice out the window. I heard screams. I didn't here a thump. I had Renesmee in my arms and the dark man flew on top of me.

"RENESMEE!" I screeched. The dark shadow bit my arm and took Renesmee out of my hands. "RENESMEE!"

Edward sprang from the door to my side. "Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes filled with worry and frantic.

"No. I'm fine. Renesmee! Get Renesmee!"

He lurched for the window.

My mind was spinning. The man, the thing, the beast… It was strong enough to harm me? To throw Alice? To actually steal Renesmee _right out of my hands?! _A vampire's hands? How?

I looked up to see Edward jumping over the river in the backyard. He screamed.

What would he want with us? One of the Vulturi? But why?

What did they want with Renesmee? What where they going to do with her?

I ran, limping out of the room.

I had to get to Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

_"Where is she-!"_

_The face I looked at shocked me._

_He laughed. "Surprise."_

Edward's POV

I gasped and he gave me a wicked smile, twisted and cruel.

I was frozen when he finally kicked me off his stomach.

"What? You didn't think that I would be back? Or should I say back and _better_." He snickered.

I couldn't blink. I couldn't speak. My mouth went dry and I thought I could actually _feel _my heart beating faster. _My frozen, vampire heart._

I gasped when he walked closer up to me. "You look surprised… I thought I told you I just couldn't _resist." _

I blinked and shook my head with a forced smile, "Awe, yes you did. I never thought it would be so… Soon." I tried to swallow. My face couldn't hold my strained smile no longer. "Now I didn't come out here to be mocked and disrespected by you! What have you done to Stephenie and Alice?! Where is my daughter?! What did you do to my Bella?!" I screamed lunging for his throat.

He put on hand out and caught my throat before I could back away from my attack. He pulled me close to his face. "I thought you were the golden child… Always able to control yourself… I'm here to ruin you. To make you wish you didn't exist. And I'm going to do it slowly… Painfully. And course this couldn't make me any happier." He said in a hushed malicious tone. He laughed then threw me to the ground.

"Now how bout we begin, huh Edward?" He said standing high above me. I again jumped up and tried to spring at his throat. He took a hold of my hair and bit my throat, and then he licked my jugular. "Mmm… Bella is going to enjoy seeing you in hell!" He screamed manically. He twisted one of my legs until it snapped, twist around and around, my knee ripping off from the top of my calf.

"Aah!! Stop! Stop!" I yelled and screamed for mercy. He dropped me on the ground and stood on my back, while I gasped for air. My bones slowly snapped back together as my skin melted back into place.

"Alright then, how bout we take this a little slower… I want to play a game with you, Eddie. I've hid all of your little family members in all sorts of my favorite hiding places… Alice… Of course didn't see me coming…" He laughed. "So let us start with Renesmee, hmm? Then we'll slowly go through all of them… Seeing which ones you will lose… And which ones will you choose. Renesmee was the hardest of all to hide… But I'm sure it'll be just as difficult as it will be for you to find the rest of them… I hope you have fun Edward. I know I will…"

Then he disappeared. Out of thin air. He just disappeared!

I grunted then heard a scream. "Edward!" I snapped my head behind me to see Bella limping out of the backdoor of our house.

"Bella! Hold still! I'll be right there!" I ran to her side, and went to go find Carlisle's bag.


End file.
